


Size Difference

by kotaka_kun



Series: Kurobasu Kinktober [6]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8314627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotaka_kun/pseuds/kotaka_kun
Summary: Day 6 of 31 days of kinktober





	

**Author's Note:**

> this ones rly late too... but this one is my second one today so that counts for something right?
> 
> trying for a different style and feel than the other ones... did it work?

There was little Kuroko loved more than the way his body fit against Kagami-kun. He loved the way their bodies fit together like puzzle pieces, how he could snuggle up into his lover’s chest and how Kagami-kun’s arms would wrap around him and hold him so perfectly. He was not one for cliched lines, but it really was like they were made for each other. 

And there was nothing that made the difference in their bodies quite so obvious like sex. 

Kuroko lay pliant on the bed, silently watching as Kagami climbed on top of him. Resting his hands on Kagami’s shoulders, so much broader than his own, Kuroko pulled him in for a deep kiss which Kagami was eager to return. The heated slide of tongue against tongue had Kuroko’s heart pounding, excitement and anticipation for what was to come mounting with every movement of their lips and tongue. He could feel Kagami’s hardness pressing against his thigh, and the way he was rolling his hips at a leisurely pace only heightened Kuroko’s own arousal. 

It didn’t take long for Kagami to strip him, and he did the same in return, never once breaking the kiss as they tossed aside their clothes. 

Kagami reached over to the nightstand beside his bed with one hand and grabbed the bottle of lube, popping it open with one hand and liberally applying the slick to his fingers. 

Kuroko sucked in a sharp breath when he felt his boyfriend’s lube covered finger enter him. A second finger followed soon after, and as he lay there, feeling Kagami-kun’s lengthy, burly fingers work him open, he couldn’t help but feel a sense of contentment come over him. The way Kagami-kun so gently prepared him always put him at ease. On the court, his boyfriend might be a brute of a player, powerful as he was fast, but in bed, it never ceased to surprise Kuroko how carefully and lovingly Kagami-kun treated him. 

At the addition of another finger, Kuroko could now clearly feel the low burn of the stretch and he bit his lip, thighs trembling when Kagami found his sweet spot and gently began to rub it with each slow thrust of his fingers. When Kagami deemed Kuroko relaxed enough, he withdrew his fingers, and Kuroko let out an unbidden whine. Kagami just smiled down at him, and Kuroko flushed a light pink. He simultaneously loved and hated the fact that Kagami-kun could do this to him - how he could dissolve Kuroko into a needy puddle with his clever fingers.

Kagami went ahead and grabbed one of the little silver packets he kept on his nightstand beside the lube, and opened it, rolling on the condom carefully. He could feel Kuroko’s gaze on him as he prepared himself this time, and once he was done, he made eye contact. He could see Kuroko swallow thickly, but nodded, and so lining up, Kagami slowly, carefully, began to press in.

Kuroko let his head fall back against the pillows when he felt Kagami’s cock press against his hole. The pressure was immense as he slowly slid in, and Kuroko had to bite down on his lip to keep from crying out. It wasn’t painful, but it was on the verge of it. No matter how much time Kagami spent preparing him, it was always difficult to take in all of Kagami because it wasn’t just the length, but the girth.    
Kagami stopped when he was still only halfway in, giving Kuroko a moment to breathe and try to relax. With just how tight he was, it was a struggle on his part not to pound into him as he wanted. He waited for the nod from his lover, and when Kuroko gave the signal, he continued forward until he was fully seating in his boyfriend. 

Kuroko gasped as Kagami finally slid in entirely, stretching him to his limit and filling him completely. He felt Kagami’s large hand move from his hip to his inner thigh, rubbing gentle circles there. 

“Breathe, try to relax.” he wheezed. Kuroko nodded once, but it was easier said than done. He’d instinctively tensed against the pressure, and his breaths were coming in short pants. Squeezing his eyes shut, he focused on even out his breathing. It took some time - it always did - but when he finally managed to relax enough so that Kagami could move, he opened his eyes again, and looked up at his lover with a watery gaze. He found Kagami staring back down at him with half lidded eyes, the look on his face similar to the one he wore when in the zone. Similar, but different. Though the intensity was still there, there was also a distinct softness as well. 

He reached a trembling hand up to cup Kagami’s face, and he ran his thumb over his cheekbone. 

“You can go ahead and-” Kuroko cut himself off with a cry, Kagami accepting the permission and beginning to pull out carefully, only to thrust back in with a swift motion of his hips. He began to gradually pick up speed as he carefully kept an eye on Kuroko’s reactions. But from the sounds the smaller teen was making, it could only be assumed that it was as good for him as it was for Kagami. Kagami finally let the last of his reserve go, and he began to thrust sharply in and out of his lover. If seeing Kuroko under him like this, face flushed, tears in his lust filled eyes, and chest heaving with every breath he took wasn’t enough to set Kagami on the edge, the little tremors that shook his small frame and the soft gasping moans that fell from his lips every time Kagami moved certainly was. Realizing that he wouldn’t - couldn’t - last if he kept up this pace, he slowed until he came to a stop.

“Are you okay?” Kagami asked softly, startling Kuroko quite a bit. “Does it hurt?” Before Kuroko could shake his head, Kagami leaned in and kissed his cheek. “You look like you’re about to cry.” he added under his breath. Kuroko felt himself blush even more.

“It doesn’t hurt at all.” he promised, a small smile coming to his abused lips despite his embarrassment. “Quite the opposite, actually.” he admitted. “It feels very good.”  

Something in Kagami snapped at how honest Kuroko was being, and he suddenly pulled out, shifting away leaving Kuroko startled and distressed, until Kagami grabbed his thin arms and pulled him up onto his lap, positioning the head of his cock at Kuroko’s entrance once more. 

As he slid back down onto Kagami’s cock, Kuroko keened, the angle allowing Kagami to sink deeper inside of him. Draping his arms over Kagami’s shoulders, he felt the large, strong arms of his boyfriend wrap around him as well, trailing down his back till they reached his ass. Kuroko felt himself being lifted up on Kagami’s thick cock, before being lowered again. His entire body twitched as he felt the head brush up against his prostate, and Kagami caught onto it as well. Aiming for it each time, Kagami set a pace as he thrust up into Kuroko. 

Kuroko did his best to bounce on Kagami’s lap in rhythm with his thrusts, but soon his shuddering gasps and breathy moans became louder and more wanton, a telltale sign that he was nearing his orgasm. Kagami especially appreciated the moments leading up to Kuroko’s release, for the expressions he made were such a change from the teen’s usual demeanor. All inhibition and reserve melted away, and the look he wore was always that of pure ecstasy and bliss. It filled him with a smug sense of pride that he was the only one that knew Kuroko could make such faces. 

“K-Kagami-kun, I can’t-” 

“Cum, Tetsuya.”

“Taiga,” Kuroko whined, his voice dripping with desperation, “Taiga, I’m going to cum-” His body went rigid, his spine arching spectacularly, and his hips quivering as he shot thick, white ribbons of cum across his and Kagami’s stomachs. 

Seeing the pleasure that Kuroko felt - that  _ he _ had made him feel - and the sensation of Kuroko’s walls fluttering and clenching around him pushed Kagami over the edge as well, and he came still buried deep inside of his lover. 

Kagami regained composure first, and carefully pulled out. He ignored the fact that Kuroko’s hole was quivering afterwards in favor of pulling off the condom and tying it off. Erection finally beginning to wane, he grabbed some tissues and wiped himself off, and leaned over to wipe Kuroko clean too.    
Kuroko couldn’t quite bring himself to move yet, the adrenaline and endorphines rendering him practically boneless. Kagami liked this post-coital haze that put his boyfriend in something of a trance. It meant that he got to snuggle up with him and lie there for a while longer. Throwing the dirtied tissues and condom in the trash, Kagami scooted back up the bed and positioned himself so that he was the big spoon, and draped a leg over Kuroko’s. 

There was little Kagami loved more than the way his body fit against Kuroko’s. He loved the way their bodies fit together like puzzle pieces, how Kuroko could snuggle up into his chest and how his arms could wrap around Kuroko and hold him so perfectly. He was not one for cliched lines, but it really was like they were made for each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> it just occurred to me that I should probably try to think up actual names for these things rather than just title it with the prompt...


End file.
